


Suna Mother-Son Bonding

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Boruto- Shikmara has been letting work dominate his life, leaving Temari terribly unfulfilled in regards to sexual intimacy. She has been without it for nearly months now, driving her crazy and into the arms of a most unexpected lover; her son Shikadai. After seeing him possess an extremely well-endowed 'Blessing' of genetics, as well as watching him masturbate with her panties, Temari puts a plan in motion to allow for a certain 'Encounter' to take place and seduce him from there.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Temari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Suna Mother-Son Bonding

  
  
  
  
  


**Suna Mother Son Bonding**

**Boruto**

**By Azure/For T.**

  
  


**Chapter One- Wind Fans the Flames of Incest**

******

  
  


Over at the household estate of the Nara family, a very frustrated-looking Temari Nara arrived at her home with a frown on her face as she kicked off her sandals in a huff. The blonde housewife and former Ninja of the Sand happened to be a very patient person with her husband Shikamaru, but lately, it seems like that job of his was all that was important to the man. Shikamaru's workaholic focus was taking time away from being with his family, he wasn't paying any attention at all to the needs of his wife most of all. At least not in the sexual way that she desired so very badly right now. Temari had been going on a dry spell for quite a while and she clutched the bag of groceries angrily in each of her hands while making her way over to the kitchen. She had a look of murder written on her face. Despite being an older woman and a mother, Temari had been somewhat out of practice when it came to Ninja training keeping her body in shape. Imagine her surprise when she wakes up every morning to see that she still had a killer ten out of ten figure with beautiful bodacious curves along with great hips, breasts, and ass. And all of it felt completely wasted on her business model husband of hers.

"It's not as if another Ninja War is going to break out anytime soon if he simply takes a day off every now and then to spend time with his family. I can understand his duties being Naruto's right-hand advisor are important to him, but does he really need to be away from home so very often and staying there so late? It's getting ridiculous. At this rate, I'm going to be turning into an old spinster by the time he considers sleeping with me again." She muttered bitterly to herself and set the bags down along the kitchen counter, looking utterly stressed out due to a lack of sexual activity in her life.

She slumped over the table with her hands balling into fists, feeling resentful that the man she loved and married became an inattentive husband cliche who prioritized work over his family. She hated having the grandiose need for sex, especially when they're so profound that she could dry-hump the blunt corner of the table there and be satisfied she got touched at all. But most importantly she hated her husband even more for ignoring her so much.

"It's been a month, a whole freaking month since I've had any and it is driving me crazy...ugh!" Temari grumbled to herself and looked at the time clock on the fridge nearby.

Figuring her son was probably out playing with his friends or training, Temari was thinking that maybe she can help alleviate her sexual needs on her own for the time being. Now was as good a time as any since it was quiet, peaceful, and nobody was around at the moment.

'Hmmm, maybe I can squeeze in some personal time to help take care of...that need. All I have are a few minutes, maybe half an hour at most in order to do this. I'm going to need to hurry.'

She settled on a plan and swiftly rushed up the stairs, leaving the bags of groceries remaining on the kitchen counter. Temari made sure not to ruin her lilac-colored Kimono in her hurry as she ran into her bedroom, half-heartedly closing the door which left it partially open and sat herself down on her bed ready to take care of business. She quickly checked her surroundings and made sure no random Ninja was outside on a tree branch looking in when she started peeling open her Kimono. Temari pulled off both layers of her robes and allowed her thick D-cup sized titties to spill out jiggling. She then spread her legs apart, showing off her lilac-colored lace panties before unfolding the bottom half of Kimono and removing the waist sash completely from her abdomen. Once that was done, Temari then rolled onto her back and brought her legs up into the air. Her beautifully luscious long legs were as smooth as silk and perfect in feminine curvature. She quickly slid up her lilac-colored panties from off of her bum, allowing the moistened slightly fuzzy peach that was her pussy to become exposed.

Once she brought them down and left them tossed onto the floor, she quickly brought out a Summoning Scroll from within her robe's pocket and summoned a Cucumber-like dildo from inside! She had in her hand a seven-inch plastic toy shaped like a phallus, one that wreaked of her vaginal scent for it had been used many times at this point. Temari hated that she had to resort to using this unsatisfying toy, and it made her tearful it became so frequent since Shikamaru barely touched her anymore. But, she needed to bring herself off and be rid of the poison, so she placed it over the center of her pussy and leaned back on one hand ready to go to work on herself.

*Schlup!*

"Mmnhh....! Aaahhh...!~" She cried out after pushing the object halfway into her sensitive sex, feeling her moist juicy insides start wrapping around it out of desperation for release. "Ooooh...this'll do for the time being.~"

Temari moaned softly to herself and started pushing the dildo up then pulling it out in a slow gingerly repetition that made her sex swell with even more desperate need. She bit down on her bottom lip as she began thrusting it upward into her cunt, making sure to dig it in all the way and aim for the most sensitive sweet spots inside of her pussy as she felt it getting soaked in her state of arousal. A quiet series of squelching noises followed and soon Temari had begun fucking herself on this fake cock with a tearfully unsatisfied look on her face. She leaned back onto her elbow, making sure she kept a firm grip around the base of the dildo while it hollowed out her quim. Being on a dry spell for so long was torture to her, simply absolute torture which is why she's so desperate. To the point that she didn't notice or care that the doorway was partially open.

Meanwhile, downstairs Shikadai Nara made his way inside the kitchen after stepping through the patio entrance. The young boy had just finished up a training session he had with Inojin, Boruto, and Cho-Cho and had come inside ready to relax and have himself a meal. There he saw that a multitude of grocery bags was left on the kitchen counter, seemingly unattended and leaving him a bit confused as to what his mother was doing right now.

'Hmmm, I wonder where she is. She doesn't normally drop a bag or two of groceries and get lazy. Maybe she's in the bathroom? I'd better go ask her to see how she wants me to sort these out while she's in there.' He wondered to himself and started quietly making his way up the steps, hearing a faint collection of strange orgasmic noises the closer he got to his mother's bedroom. Little did he know that a lot of them sounded like a person moaning as well as breathing hotly, but Shikadai wouldn't expect to hear that music in this household these days. 'What is that noise?'

When he arrived at the door, he peeked in through the open space leading into the bedroom and saw the most jaw-dropping sight he'd ever see in this lifetime; his beautiful mother sitting back on the queen-sized bed, masturbating furiously with a thick purple sex toy and huffing loudly while keeping the action going. Shikadai instantly tensed up and became as stiff as stone when he saw it, his face became red and his mind struggled to process the reality of what he was seeing being performed right before his eyes.

'M-M-mother...?!' The boy's jaw fell wide open as he watched his blonde Milf of a Mom lay back along the bed with legs spread wide and pussy constantly swallowing up the plastic phallus in a voracious fashion.

Temari's breasts were heaving nearly constantly as she frantically pushed the toy into her slit, gently wriggling herself about while on it and mewling in quiet euphoria while doing so. She had her right hand gripping the hilt tightly, making sure to shove every single inch of it that she could into her squelching snatch. She was feeling so little pleasure from it that she wound up even taking it as far to the hilt to the point she literally reached her very hand. Shikadai's eyes followed the sight of her pushing the fack-cock repeatedly into her slot like clockwork, it was almost hypnotic just how frequently she shoved it in there, making him visualize an actual dick doing the job for her instead of a cheap toy. He could tell just how frustrated his mother seemed to be at this moment, despite masturbating like a horny teenager she had yet to cry out in euphoria and succumb to release. Shikadai himself was becoming deeply aroused by watching the woman who gave birth to him remain naked and frenziedly try to pleasure herself to full release.

'M-M-mother really is...*Gulp*...masturbating, huh? I...I wonder what brought this on in the middle of the day.' He thought while continuing to watch her, but he had already had an idea that it involved his father to a certain extent.

The man was a decent hardworking father and provider for the family, but being the Hokage's right-hand advisor and overall assistant to all his affairs meant he was rarely ever at home anymore. No doubt this meant he ignored the needs of his wife. While Shikadai may have not been for romantic affairs nor did he ever meddle in the business between his parents, he did feel sympathy for his mother. A woman that is stunningly beautiful and fierce should not be left ignored at all.

"Mmnhh...aahh..ahh...uaahh...!~" Temari breathed out, her face had been colored red and cheeks remained sweaty for she had struggled to give herself the much-needed release her body craved. She had no idea that her son was watching everything through the opened doorway of her bedroom. The boy got a good look at her frantically bouncing her body along with the plastic cock, seeing it pushing directly into her sex over and over again while having her breasts heave and bounce around. Seeing her pussy swallow up that plastic cock for the next five minutes started making his own rise up from underneath the fabric of his pants..

It was making a sizable impression that resulted in it sticking out, that is until he starts backing away from the doorway entirely. Shikadai had long noticed his erection and felt the need to be out of there lest he remains with eyes glued to the sight of his voluptuous mother masturbating in crazed desperation. He did not want to be discovered and make things unfathomably awkward between them.

'I'd.... better give her some time alone so she could...ahem...take care of that. She doesn't expect me back from playing outside quite yet, I could come back at a later time so that she doesn't suspect anybody was here in the first place.' He reasoned and quickly backed away from his mother's bedroom and went down the stairs, he was still hearing the faint noises of moaning going on even while leaving the immediate area.

Looking down at his crotch and noting the obvious erection left Shikadai very confused yet intrigued to see more at the same time. He had passed by the laundry room on his way out when noticing a pile of clean clothes inside of one of the baskets. Without thinking, he walked up to it and pulled what appeared to be one of his mother's violet lace frilly panties.

'I can't believe I'm doing this...but...!' He suddenly brought it up to his face, taking a good hard whiff of his mother's scent and shuddering blissfully as a result. 'Uuunghh! Hmmm....! Okay. I'm keeping this. Hopefully, she won't notice it going missing.'

Shikadai pocketed the panties and quickly went back outside so he could return later without suspicion. He still couldn't believe what he saw when he did, but alas, the boy couldn't get it out of his mind either. Not when he had a throbbing erection just from thinking about it, his thoughts constantly remained on his mother as he made his getaway from his house. He did hope the tentpole erection would go down soon though.

******

Later the next day...

After checking to see if she had left to go attend a meeting she regularly held with the other Konoha Ninja wives and mothers of Shikadai's friends, the jade-eyed boy went under his bed and pulled out the secretly hidden compartment he placed underneath. He had to use a concealing jutsu in order to hide it from his prying eyes, but when he undid it and pulled out the box he saw the treasured item waiting underneath. It was his mother's panties, namely the ones he had stolen yesterday.

*Gulp*

"Alright...I'm really going to be doing this. I...I wonder how it feels since they're so soft and smell of her natural fragrance." He muttered to himself, feeling his arousal return in full force already as he grabbed them out of the box and got on top of his bed ready to begin. He noticed that the door to his bedroom was partially open and thought it best to close it lest he have someone spying on him like he did yesterday, but Shikadai was far too impatient to care. He figured he was safe for the time being with his mother out talking with the other wives.

Laying down on his bed and pulling down his shorts, he revealed his own large immaculately thick erection popping out. It wasn't even morning wood either, just a reaction he got from thinking about his mother from the other day.

'Alright, here goes.' He wrapped the panties around the center of his cock, making sure it went snugly around it like a half-worn condom. He kept his right hand firmly around the surface as he started pumping his penis with thoughts of the beautiful mother from yesterday, masturbating as she had done in her bedroom.

Pleasure started coming out as Shikadai felt his shaft throb and pulsate with his balls becoming stiff due to thinking about his mother a certain way. They were as big as a pair of grapefruits and throbbed when imagining the soft juicy pink flesh of Temari's pussy wrapping tightly around his dick. Not even sparing the thought as to why he suddenly had incestuous thoughts about his Mom, but it simply helped him smoothly stroke the piece of fabric around his length. His right and furiously stroked his member through the silken surface of the woman's panties, feeling great pleasure coming out with each passing second. began flowing out from between his legs as arousal started seeping into his member.

'Mmnnhh! Kaa-saaaann....aanhh!~" He breathed out with a face scrunching up in bliss with eyes closed tight. His hand pumped at a high speed, squeezing his meat furiously while remaining unaware of a pair of eyes standing just outside of his doorway looking in.

Shikadai was too distracted to notice or even sense somebody else's chakra right now, but there she was, the very woman herself standing there with a gobsmacked expression on her face as she saw her panties being to stroke off the large penis of her boy.

'What the....hell?! S-Shikadai?! What is he doing with m-my panties?!' Temari thought to herself, remaining silent as she hid beyond the doorway to his bedroom.

She had come back early from the group meet between Sakura and the others in order to come back and prepare for Dinner ahead of schedule when she found this. She was peeking in on her son Shikadai constantly pulling her panties around his cock and jerking himself off while shouting her name. Right now the blonde mother was filled with so many conflicting emotions as to why she was simply observing him and not putting a stop to this act period. One thing was for certain though, she had been getting a taboo sense of arousal from watching his insanely large penis being pumped by his hand. She had no idea how well-endowed Shikadai was, his dick had most certainly measured out to be thirteen inches long and several inches thick. She couldn't take her eyes off of it and slowly sunk to her kneecaps with a hand reaching down underneath the folds of her violet-colored Kimono.

'I can't help it...! Just looking at that thing is getting me all hot and bothered. I-I never knew Shika-Kun had such an a-amazing gift like that. It's...even bigger than the toy I use daily, m-maybe he could....!' She considered a certain treacherous idea and was feeling a creeping state of arousal and lust occupy her very mind as of right now. Temari started fondling one of her breasts with her right hand and had begun pulling apart her panties from underneath her outfit. When she did, she started fingering her quim to the sight of her son jerking himself using her panties, moaning hotly in taboo arousal as it created a fulfilling state of euphoria for the woman to get off of. 

Eventually, Shikadai popped his load after what seemed like fifteen minutes of nonstop stroking to his mother's sexual image. Hearing him call out her name snapped Temari out of her trance and made her quickly re-adjust her clothing so she could sneak away without him noticing she was there. But before she left, she caught sight of the boy succumbing to his claim can all out her name again as he sent at a thick blast of sperm directly into her panties, his penis looked like a literal leg jerking and twitching while ropes of spunk made a mess out of her undergarment. Quietly sneaking away, not wanting to be caught and make things unbearably awkward between them, Temari escaped her house in a flash of speed leaving Shikadai none the wiser that he had just been watched masturbating furiously to his mom.

'I-I-I need to go back to do some shopping real quick, then maybe pay a visit to Tenten's shop so I can get my mind off of all this for the time being. But...he's just so big.' She thought to herself and brought one of her fingers up to her lips, sucking on it sensually while thinking about what she saw her son Shikadai do just now. 'So very, very big.'

******

After a seemingly normal Good Morning greeting given to Shikadai by his mother and father, everyone sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast with Temari averting her eyes from her son. The same can be said for Shikadai who, ironically, could not stop looking at her ever since that day. He didn't see the woman that gave him birth anymore, instead, he saw a beautiful unattended woman in need of some very special healing for all of her married woes. He took extra careful precautions to not let his eyes linger any longer than they should be and simply resumed eating his breakfast while the father of the house getting ready to go to work.

'I wonder why she is avoiding looking at me. Usually, she's always on my case about keeping myself looking nice and tidy for school. Today, she's just being silent all around and averting her eyes. Weird.' Shikadai thought as he finished eating up his breakfast. He picked up his plate and walked over to the sink to return before heading outside through the backdoor of the house.

He tossed one last look at his mother before bidding them goodbye and saw her eyes lingering on him in a rather strange way. It made him think about the time before and caused him to blush heavily until he was out the door. Trying not to think too much, Shikadai made his way to the Konoha Academy ready to train with his friends, but the thoughts of his mother's voluptuous body, pendulous breasts, and soft smooth skin were constantly on his mind the entire time.

'Shika-Kun....' Temari thought, feeling anxious to see him come back until she heard her husband's voice speak out..

"Hey, honey, I'm going to be heading into work early today. Maybe this way I can leave a little earlier and not keep you and Shikadai waiting for me in loneliness. Don't quote me on it though, these days I just can't trust Naruto to manage the Hokage office properly unless I'm there to help." Shikamaru said, making Temari turn his way with an annoyed look on her face.

"Have you maybe considered training an assistant, Shikamaru? It wouldn't hurt to put a little bit of faith in your Hokage's abilities to manage things without you there all the time, you know." She voiced with some bitterness, yet secretly she wanted him to stay as late as possible again in hope of seeing Shikadai masturbate like before.

"Nah, somebody else might get things wrong, might always get things wrong. I just can't take that risk, not in this peace era post-war world. Sorry, Temari." Shikamaru got up, adjusted the flak jacket on his uniform, and bent down to kiss his wife on the lips in a chaste fashion before making his way out the front door.

"As I said, don't hold me to it, but it is still up in the air. Managing the Village comes first after all, but I'll try to make time for you and Shikadai, okay?~" Shikamaru bade her goodbye and went out the door, ready to greet the day while a disgruntled Temari remained behind, sitting there with a mug in her hands looking melancholic.

"But...your family come first too, doesn't it, Shikamaru?" She said quietly to herself and wondered more about her son and what he was doing.

******

Later that day...

After the sun was setting, Shikadai returned home to find his mother in a screaming match with the mobile phone in her right hand. He saw the blonde woman yelling angrily into the speaker, feeling as though this may involve his father being late yet again.

'I'm guessing this is about Dad. Better creep in quietly while her back is turned.' He thought and watched the woman turn around, making her big heart-shaped butt stick out a little more from inside of her kimono. 'Nnghh! Don't stop and stare.....!'

Pulling open the sliding door and sneaking into the kitchen he heard Temari screaming out again.

"What do you mean it's non-negotiable, Shikamaru!? If you just let the Seventh handle things on his own you could go on about your own life! You have a family that has barely even seen you these past few days...! Gggrrh!" She shouted and was almost in tears as she clutched the phone in her right hand, hoping for Shikamaru to see reason.

"I'm sorry, honey, but this is too important to let someone else handle the responsibility. You and Shikadai will understand and you'll be fine without me for another night. We'll discuss this later. I gotta go."

*Click!*

With a weary sigh, Temari hung up on the phone and slumped back into one of the chairs around the table, feeling drained of her energy and looked positively depressed to boot. Not only was she fed up with Shikamaru for prioritizing his job over his wife and son, but she was in dire need of sexual relief more than ever right now. Her 'Toy' wasn't going to be up to the job, if anything, it disappointed her just like her husband.

*Sob!*

'Oh no, is she crying now? There's no way I can ignore this, not after hearing this woman weep because of Dad's workaholic tendencies.' Shikadai reasoned and went back over to his weeping mother. She was leaning over the table with her head resting in her arms, sobbing quietly and sniffing a bit as a result. " H-hey, mom? It's me, Shika-Kun."

"Hmm? Shika...Kun?" Temari lifted up her face slowly and saw the concerned eyes of her son looking down into her eyes with a concerned smile. "Oh, you heard all that, did you?"

"Yeah, don't worry about Dad though, you can forget about him. I'm for you, whatever you need." He said from a purely supportive standpoint, little did he know that was all that Temari needed to hear in her moment of desperate need. 

Upon hearing these words, the gears all locked into place, the possibility was here as well as the perfect justifiable reason for it. Not only would she get back at her husband for ignoring her so very frequently these days, but she had in her eyes a golden jewel of a son with a very big cock saying he'll be right here for all her needs. Temari's eyes became as widened in surprise as the smile started creeping upon her lips. Thoughts about seeing this boy masturbate with her panties and calling out her name flashed through her mind again, along with the memory of him cumming to the very thought of her. The long-starved woman decided to fully embrace this impulsive decision she was about to make.

Standing up from her chair Temari gently grabbed the sides of Shikadai's face and brought him up onto his tippy toes with lips pressing into her own for a sweet incestuous surprise kiss.

!

"Mmmbhf!? *M-Mother...?!*" He muffled into her mouth, tasting the soft cherry-glossed lips of the older woman as they gingerly pried his own apart in an effort to start swallowing up his tongue, Temari wasted no time with light pecks or cheap chaste kissing. She wanted the full package and made out with her son in a purely adulterous way.

"Mmmhnhh....!~*Sllpr...sllpr..schlpp..sllprr*..hhmm.~ Oooh Shika-Kun.~" She mouthed between hot wet breaths. Their lips mingled with each other while her tongue slithered its way into the boy's throat, taking him completely by surprise and coloring his cheeks red as he melted in her arms like putty.

'Hhmmnhh! I-I can't believe she's making out with me! This is unbelievable...! My mom..is...is just so beautiful and womanly that my Dad is a fool for ignoring her needs like this. I'm going to be the one to take care of her in his place!' Shikadai thought as he brought his hands up to latch around Temari's neck, pulling himself further to where he could start aggressively kissing her back. Temari was pleasantly surprised by this and made out with her son happily with tongues languidly rolling across each other's mouths as they carried on like this for at least several minutes.

While exchanging spit and tasting the flavor of the woman's tongue, Shikadai felt a hand reaching down and cupping his growing bulge pushing out through his pants underneath. The boy had a sizable erection showing and he bristled up in response after feeling his mother's smooth fingers trace themselves along his phallus the longer they went on. Their moans became a bit more passionate with the boy slowly being lowered down onto a kitchen chair right by the table.

Then, Temari reluctantly broke off from his face, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their lips to each other. She saw a dazed look on her son's face and giggled playfully as she peeled open the top of her Kimono, revealing her large D-cup sized breasts in full without a bra covering them up.

"Mnggh! M-Mother....you're beautiful.~" He mouthed in awe as he saw those glorious doughy orbs up close, they were bare and full, looking to be nearly as big as Temari's head with nipples having become fully erect. It made him salivate upon seeing them and he watched while his mother slowly sunk to her kneecaps, placing herself before his lap with hands pushing open his smaller legs. '*Gulp!* This is it...this is really it! She's going to....going to do something to my dick down there! But what could it be?'

"Shika-Kun.....I saw you masturbating with my panties the other day, you know.~" Temari revealed, making the blush on his face intensify as he averted his eyes out of shame. His dick throbbed even more, as a result, making it easier for Temari to feel up once she started undoing his pants. "There's no need to be ashamed...I...mhmm...liked what I saw, Shikadai. And I want to give you the most memorable experience you'll ever have in your life, starting with this."

With a tug of her hands, Temari pulled down his zipper and opened up his pants letting his throbbing thick thirteen-inch erection spring out, making her eyes light up in sparkles as she felt her insides quell with moistening arousal.

"Ohhh....! It's even bigger up close! Amazing...!" She gushed happily and brought her soft hands around the base-end of the boy's shaft, making him hiss quietly in pleasure as he felt the sheer smoothness of his mother's fingers gently gripping his cock. Shikadai was breathing even faster now, filled with excitement as he watched the woman of his dreams leaning down above his cock with mouth open and tongue hanging out.

"Hhhmmhh *Schlup!*...mmhhhm!~" Temari hummed quietly as she swallowed up the bulbous head of her son's cock into her mouth.

She sealed her lips tightly around the bottleneck while keeping her hands firmly gripping the hilt of his shaft. Shikadai wanted to grab his head and bite into his arms with how pleasurable this sensation was to him. He felt the slimy warm abyss of his mother's mouth swallowing him up little by little with soft firm fingers gingerly pumping his length from down below.

It was the most amazing experience he ever felt alright, that much was certain.

"Aaaaghh....! M-Mother....! Nnnhhh!" He cried out, feeling his chest heaving gently as she started bobbing up her head along his length, sucking him hungrily as though she had been starved for years onward. Her lips repeatedly sucked in the head into the back of her throat, allowing her tongue to glaze the underside of his cock while she worked him in a steady but efficient manner.

*Schluupp!..Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp....!*

"Mmmmmm!~" She moaned again and gradually started picking up the pace, thrusting her face into her boy's crotch with mouth now gobbling up several more inches of his impressive meat like so. Temari felt Shikadai's body throb and shiver in response to her actions, she could feel him shuddering and moaning blissfully while keeping his hands gently around the back of her neck in order to push her further down.

She smiled with cock around her lips and began hammering her face into his waist, taking in every solid inch of her son's monstrous member into the back of her throat as best she could. Loud squelching and slurping noises of saliva gobbling cock resounded, Temari happily sheathed her son's meat into the depths of her throat, giving him absolute bliss in the form of a purely incestuous deepthroat blowjob that made him smile.

"Mmngnhh! Aaahh.....M-mother....! Ooh it feels amazing!" Shikadai cried out as he felt the slick orifice of the blonde Nara woman start sliding around his cock even faster in a jackhammering pace. Temari's head furiously bobbed and thrust into the boy's pelvis, reaching all the way to the hilt with tongue spirling all over the surface of his throbbing cock. The rapid squelching noises became faster and the sounds of suction started coming out harder, meaning Temari was firing on all fronts to bring her son off to ejaculation. Plus, the taste of his thick and meaty cock combined with the naughtiness of this affair was making Temari suck it harder, delivering loud pops of saliva from between her lips as she swallowed it.

"Nngh! Aaahhh! M-Motherrrr! I'm...I'm going to lose it!" Shikadai announced, suddenly grabbing his mother's head, namely two of her four puffy pigtails, making his pelvis slam and thrust into her face in raucous ecstasy. His large balls started smacking against her chin, his cock shoved all the way to the hilt inside of her face, making the woman fill its thickness and fill out the inside of her throat completely while she worked him.

This rough deepthroat fellatio carried on for all but a few minutes when she felt Shikadai's cock throb intensely and fire off into the roof of her mouth like a volcanic eruption!

"Hhggnnhhh! Oooaaaaahhh!~" He cried out, tossing back his head and pushing his waist into his mother's face, feeling her oral cavity cushioning every inch of his cock while he came. Thick molten spurts of sperm came rushing out viscously into the back of the woman's throat, Temari's eyes went wide in surprise then lowered to a close once she started swallowing every ounce of sperm Shikadai sent her way.

"Mmmmmmm. *Gulp....gulp..gulp..gulp..gulp!*" The woman swallowed every last drop and waited for him to finish cumming, which apparently lasted for as long as a solid two and a half minutes. Once she felt no more sperm flying out into her mouth, Temari pulled herself off of his waist and saw that her son was still harder than a rock despite firing such a thick creamy load.

*Gulp!*

"Hmmm, delicious, thick, and full of life. Amazing, Shika-Kun.~" She purred, salaciously wiping her tongue across her lips while Shikadai took a moment to catch his breath. Seeing her little soldier's chest rising and falling with that pleased grin on his face said all that was needed to be said for Temari; that they needed to take it further. This was only a sample of what was to come, it had been a whole month at this point since she had sex and even then the toy did very little to satisfy her needs.

Leaning over and placing her hands gently around Shikadai's neck, gently caressing his face and making his heart thump even faster with excitement, Temari looked into his eyes with an alluring smile on her face.

"Let's go upstairs and really make it memorable, honey.~" She suggested and Shikadai only had one answer to that.

"Sure.~"

***********

They went and no sooner did they arrive inside of Temari's bedroom did the woman herself go ahead and start shedding her lilac robe from her body, she was completely naked and showing off all of her curves with soft skin to the sparkling eyes of her son. All she had left being worn over her body were a pair of white-lace panties hugging her supple heart-shaped ass quite nicely. Shikadai stared fully at her sexy figure and watched her roll herself back onto the bed gently with legs swinging all the way up until they stayed in the air. Seeing the woman's wondrous figure and delicious curves made the boy struggle not to burst a second load inside of his pants right now, especially as he watched her begin sliding up her panties little by little. He was seeing the moist peach of her sex becoming visible to the naked eye and it made his groin lurch with pain.

Her snatch was looking as moist and as tight as it ever was, if anything it looked even tighter than he imagined it to be. Shikadai briefly visualized himself going down on his mother's muff and making the woman scream his name constantly with cunnilingus. He knew all about the acts of sex, even peeped on the bathhouse with Boruto from time to time, but nothing compared to this. Seeing this beautiful woman of the Sand toss away her panties and spread out her legs for him was enough to make his heart soar with excitement, his genitals much more so. Temari even spread out her folds for him with two of her fingers, making sure he never got distracted from keeping his eyes on the prize.

"Get over here already and fuck me, Shika-Kun.~" She invited with such a sultry erotic voice still showing him the insides of her wet pink sex just begging to feel his cock.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" He breathed out with excitement and started immediately shedding all of his clothing in a hurry. In no time at all he became naked with his cock sticking out readily, furthering Temari's waiting lust. She had been itching for a dick like that and a man that'll pay attention to her for some time now. She was just glad it was her dashing son making her dreams come true. Seeing that magnificent specimen that was his penis bobbing up and down with his steps made her even wetter.

Temari beckoned for him to get on top of her, which he did, and placed his smaller body directly above his mother's frame in missionary position. He gripped the head of his shaft and gently guided it over to the moist folds of her sex, ready to begin fucking her until the next Ninja War started up. But first, he looked at her for confirmation, seeing only blazing lust written on her face as she smiled and nodded at him to continue, reaching for the side of his face with a set of fingers tracing his cheeks gently.

"Do it.~"

That was all that he needed to hear and with a push of his hips, Shikadai's dick pushed downward into Temari's pussy, filling out the opening of wet tightness and making the woman's mouth fall open in sharp unbridled euphoria. She balled a fist into her mouth to keep from screaming out as she felt the bulbous intruder that was her son's cock pushing snugly into her snatch from above, easily filling her out like she was a virgin all over again.

*Squelch!*

"Aaaahhhh!~ Yesss~ Ohhh Kami..yes!~ Nngh!" She cried out, having her head tossed back and her body writhing underneath Shikadai's shorter frame, her legs couldn't resist the urge to come up and wrap around his backside keeping him locked within. Neither of the Nara family members even cared for the risks of possible impregnation right now, they just want to feel good. Temari most of all.

"Ughhh....! S-soo...tight...mmhmm! M-Mother....this feels amazing!~" He breathed out as he felt the slimy tight abyss of his mother's pussy swallowing him all the way to the center of her body, feeling the entry of her cervix bump the head of his dick as he began pulling himself back. Shikadai felt the instinctual urge to begin rising and falling onto the woman's body come onto him, his hips sunk and fell into her waist in a diligent yet somewhat frenzied manner.

HIs balls were slapping against her nether region, making gentle smacks of the flesh come about while Temari mewled happily in much-needed sexual relief. Soon they became even faster with the boy now slamming himself to the hilt inside of the older woman's pussy, feeling it tighten around him every time. The bed started creaking and Temari felt the mind-numbing pleasure of her son's mega-cock churning her insides like butter, making her grab his head into her hands and swallow up his lips for another incestuous kiss yet again.

"Mmhmm....! Aahhmm....Fuck me, Shika-Kun! Make me feel like a woman again...aaahhh! Aahh.aahh..aah...ahh...ahh.aaahhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy after pulling her lips from her son's mouth with a mess of saliva in between as they started moaning together in unison.

Shikadai's pelvis started slamming down into his mother's frame, colliding their sexes together with his cock filling out her pussy to the very brim and feeling her insides squeezing him gingerly each time. The soothing sensation of her walls sent rippling waves of pleasure throughout his young body, nothing compared to this, not even jerking himself off with her panties. Even seeing the woman's face contorts into one of pure blissful ecstasy was enough to make Shikadai grin with delight in the knowledge that he was fucking the Goddess his father had ignored.

"Mmhm..mhm.mhmm.mhm..aaaghhhh! Mother...! Nnghh! You feel amazing...yess....!" He cried out as he repeatedly sunk his cock into her wetness, feeling her becoming together with each passing second he drove himself in. Temari's body was having the time of its life right now, feeling wave after wave of euphoria flow through her, erasing any distress and frustration she may have had with her husband. Feeling Shikadai's cock slamming away into her cervix made it all the better, the boy was positively hitting her G-spot over and over again, steadily pushing her into climax already.

Together, the mother and son duo clapped navels, slammed each other's bodies down with each other, and rutted like animals for an untold amount of pain when she came first and crossed her legs tightly around his back. A few more slams of his pelvis and Temari felt the wave of mind-numbing orgasm come out through her body, making her clutch everything around Shikadai's waist pushing him to come!

"Uuuggghhh! I'm cumming.....! Oohhh stay with me, Shikadai! Stay inside of me! I want to feel it! Aaaahhhh!~" She hollered as her chest pushed upward, her back arched, and her breasts jiggled voraciously as she shuddered violently in orgasm.

Temari's sex gushed all over her son's penis, squelching tightly around it as he felt his own end coming fast. He slammed away into her core, feeling his cock pulsate and throb readily for release. Then with one hard slam of his waist, he drove himself all the way inside of the woman's womb, letting out a thick helping of sperm in a wild orgasm! He cried out as he buried himself to the hilt inside of his mother's cunt, feeling it squeeze and suck out all the life in his member and making him cum like a geyser inside of her waiting body. Thick spurts of seed came rushing out, filling Temari's womb with warmth and causing her to shudder in blissful relief as she came together with her son in glorious sinful ecstasy.

*Sppllt..spplt..splllt.spplt..splltt...splltt!*

"Ooooohhhhh....nghhh! Ohh Shikadai..! I love you...! Here, give Mommy a kiss!" She cried out and latched her lips around her son's, embracing him fully as they rode out their climax together for the next several minutes.

Both of them were eventually left panting, sweaty, and naked with each other's stench covering their bodies. Alas, Temari was finally and truly fulfilled and basked in the afterglow of sex with her son as he laid on top of her with his cock still retaining plenty of girth despite unloading a gallon-sized load of cum inside.

"Say..*Huff..huff...huff*...would you be up a second-round downstairs in the kitchen? I'll let you take me from behind.~" She offered coyly and Shikadai's face lit up with excitement as he felt his cock stir to life already.

*****

"Uaaaghhhh! Ohhh yesss! Shika-kun! Shika-Kuuuunn! Aaahh!~" Temari howled loudly with a depraved smile on her face.

She was bent over the kitchen counter, clutching the edges in order to steady herself as she felt her son's thick meaty cock pounding away into her sex from behind with his waist colliding noisily with her ass. She had put her kneecaps atop of the counter itself even though she was directly above the sex, the Wind-User wanted to be as close as doggystyle as possible given the location of their second fuck. Feeling subservient to Shikadai while having the lights fucked out of her was very titillating for Temari.

It has always been a forbidden fantasy of hers for Shikamaru to take her this way after getting home from work, but she never sees him home before bedtime anymore. With her newfound forbidden feelings towards her more masculine son, she embraced this new dark fruit wholeheartedly with his cock pushing all the way into her cervix from behind while digging his fingers into the flesh of her skin.

*Squelch!*

"Aaaaahhhh.....! Yess! Mmhhh.....! Make me feel everything the way your father never could!" Temari begged and Shikadai grinned slyly as he started to slam away into his mother's ass, fucking her pussy voraciously with a series of deep penetrating thrusts that made her cheeks jiggle.

"Hhnh! You got it, mother! Aaahhh....your pussy feels soooo good from this position, and I'm admiring how plump your thick heart-shaped looks from back here." he breathed out and rolled his pelvis back and forth into her buttocks, sheathing every inch of his length into his mother's snatch, enjoying the slick tight feel of it around his member as it churned her insides.

Slapping noises soon followed out with Temari constantly bucking into the kitchen sink, feeling her son's cock drill her like crazy. Each sharp thrust of his pelvis made her bristle with sensation and roll her eyes north with tongue threatening to spill out. Her pendulous D-cup sized tits jiggled salaciously over the sink waters, threatening to dip her nipples into them while her apron barely hung off of her frame.

"Aahhh..ahh..ahh..aahh..aahhh!~ Shika-Kuuunn!~" She cried out until she heard the ringing of the phone placed right next to the blender. She saw on the small screen is revealed to be the Hokage office, Shikadai was a bit nervous at first, but she decided on being adventurous and sticking it to her husband in a cruel and clever way.

Reaching over and grabbing it off the surface she brought it up to the side of her face and clicked 'Accept'.

*Bip!*

"H-h-hi h-honey...! Aahh....!" Temari let out, feeling her ragged breaths come out in moans as she felt Shikadai plunged his dick deeper into her cervix from behind. The boy was feeling excited himself knowing that his father was now listening in on them.

'Mmnngghh! This is so, so wrong...but I can't help it. Mother is just too perfect a woman to ignore. Uhhh....her pussy feels amazing around me, I can barely stand it.' Shikadai thought as he started rolling his hips gently against her plump heart-shaped ass.

"Hello? Honey, are you there? Is everything alright? You sound out of breath?" Shikamaru's voice buzzed from the other line while Temari simply struggled to hold her phone properly in her right hand.

The risk of being discovered like this sent chills down Temari's spine, in a good way, she loved brazenly doing this where he could find out about their affair. It added a certain kind of spice to the sinfulness of it all.

"Y-yes, everything is fine, H-honey...! *Mmhm!*...how is work? Are you going to come home before bedtime this time finally?" Temari asked somewhat nervously yet became relieved once she heard the expected answer.

"I'm afraid not, I need to stay late and organize this peace festival event Naruto is throwing for the Mizu nation next week. He's invited all the other Kage there and that means we need to have many things prepared ahead of time. I could slip away early if you like, I understand I haven't been home all that much lately." Shikamaru offered half-heartedly, his pride in his work compelled him to take those words back.

"N-no, that's okay. Me and Shikadai here will be fine by ourselves....I'm currently training him in my family's personal wind-based Kinjutsu again. I'm thinking he's really coming along in it.~" She worded while tossing a wink over her shoulder at her half-naked son plowing into her.

Shikadai grinned coyly back at her and then slapped the surface of her ass making her cheeks jiggle salaciously as he started pushing into faster. Temari struggled to stifle her moaning and covered her mouth as a result, she heard Shikamaru on the other line let out a small sigh of relief while he shuffled papers about.

"That's good to hear, I worry about this kind of thing taking away from my personal life, but if you and Shikadai are fine for today then I guess I don't have to concern myself. I will make things up to you properly soon though, I promise." Shikamaru added, making Temari nod her head impatiently as she waited for him to hang up on her now.

Her son was plowing more angrily, into his mother's pussy now that his father was on the line. Temari welcomed the increase in passion and felt his dick touching up the more sensitive parts of her insides while he continued to bottom out of her. She was beginning to feel her pussy tremble with a climax as she let her husband stay on the line to hear the faint noises of panting and moans, unaware of what was going on.

"Uhh....! Ahh....very well then, Shikamaru, I'll h-hold you to that then. Please don't overwork yourself, okay?" She added and felt her son pulling back to the edge of his penis with fingers squeezing the dough of her hips for he was ready to plunge himself all the way back in.

"Will do, Love you, honey. Ja ne.~" Shikamaru bade goodbye and hung on the phone, just in time to miss the sound of Shikadai plunging every inch of his amazing cock directly into his mother's sopping snatch, piercing her cervix and plunging it all the way into the back of her womb as he came!

"Ggghhh! Aaaahhhh! Motherrrrr!~" He cried out in bliss and felt thick ropes of sperm leave his balls and fill the fertile womb of Temari Nara!

"Hnhh! Yesss! Ohhh Shikadai yes!~" She cried out after throwing back her head and shuddering in an intense quake of orgasmic bliss as she came around her son's cock now spewing sperm into her body!

She would be glad to never need that stupid toy again, but she found something even better; a lover that blew her husband out the waters and makes her scream to high heaven in ecstasy.

**End of Chapter**

**This has been for T316, thanks for reading.**

  
  
  



End file.
